Paige: What should have been
by Dirtyprettyliars
Summary: A different take on the events in episode 3x10 "What lies beneath". Paige' s view on the events after she witnessed the kiss between Emily and Nate.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was going to be perfect, a date with Emily fields. Chinese food, movies and some much needed alone time. Those short but sweet kisses drove me wild outside The Brew earlier in the day. I knew for a fact that the date would take my mind off finding out that I'd lost my place on the swim team. Not that I'd be missing out on Emily in a swimsuit I'll still be practising.

What was coach thinking anyway?! Surely she wants her star performers Emily and I working together to crush the opposition! I was not looking forward to breaking the news to my notoriously overbearing father that I couldn't swim because I got a C in maths.

If there was one person to make me feel better it would be Emily Fields, it still gives me goose bumps to think that she's my girlfriend. The girl who helped me come to terms with who I am is finally mine. Although she is lucky to have me, a girl who is willing to sit through Rudy when action movies are my favourite.

After all of this contemplating to myself and many strange looks in the Chinese restaurant, my order was called out. I decided to crack open my fortune cookie which was always my favourite bit of any Chinese food. I was a sucker for these things…my fortune read "tonight will be full of surprises take your time and think them through". This made me wants to get to Emily's house and get my surprise.

I was fast approaching the field's house in my own bubble thinking about how life was on the up I'd had a pretty tough year but finally I have the girl of my dreams and I could finally be myself at home with my parents. The house was now in view, the porch was lit up. Am I late? I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 7: 59. Is Emily outside waiting for me?

I peered around the corner and saw the very last thing I expected to see, Emily was indeed outside but she wasn't waiting for me. She had that Nate guy all over her! I wanted to go over there and punch the guy and scream at him for touching let alone kissing my girlfriend. I was frozen to the spot I wanted to go over there but my feet just wouldn't move. Then it occurred to me Emily wasn't exactly pushing him away the kiss was becoming more intense. My heart broke when I realised he wasn't all to blame. I couldn't face this I had to get out of there.

So I stormed off throwing the Chinese food in the trash and then pushing the trash can over. Partly in anger and partly in the hope that Emily might hear and actually stop kissing that creep. As I carried on walking home the anger boiled up inside of me "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS" I yelled probably a little loudly but right now I don't care. She knew I was coming at eight; it was her that suggested the time. Did she want to break up with me and this was her way of telling me? Was she too afraid to say something to me so instead she gets with him to push me away?

By the time I was home the rage had turned into grief. I had my key out ready to get into the house but the tears had started to form. I dropped the keys and slid down the front door I found it hard to breathe between the sobs. I couldn't let my parents see me like this there would be too much explaining to do. They have only just accepted this is who I am; I could hardly imagine my father wanting to hear about this.

I managed to pull myself together and open the door and I headed straight upstairs and got under the covers of my bed. I just wanted to go back and make sure this never happened but I'd witnessed it first hard. Whenever I shut my eyes I could see it all over again it made me feel sick to my stomach. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed three missed calls and a text all from Emily "where are you? I just found Rudy out especially for us ;) x" the tears soon returned. I decided to text Emily back, my initial idea of "I see you are bored of lady kisses" was soon deleted. I went with "sorry, not feeling well. Need to cancel."

I flicked on the TV to see if anything was on not that anything could make me feel any better. It was like some kind of nightmare the only thing that was on was Rudy. With that I decided to see if I could get some sleep. A few minutes later my eye lids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I lifted my eyelids when I heard the doorbell ring. I rolled over and looked at the time on my alarm clock it read 10:02 pm. I pulled myself out of bed and rushed downstairs unsure of who it could be. I thought it could be my parent's maybe they forgot to take a key with them. I opened the door and found a very concerned looking Emily staring right back at me.

"Nurse Fields is reporting for duty" I tried my best to put a smile on my face but it failed to materialise.

"Are you going to let me in or not McCullers? I'm here to take care of you" she said with a smile and a tilt of her head. At this point I was genuinely waiting for Doctor Nate St. Germain to announce himself.

"Emily I'm not feeling well, I was asleep and I'd rather be left alone right now" I said this in the hope that she might take the hint and leave. But there is one thing Emily Fields is famous for and that is being stubborn. Take for instance when I tried to get her up singing karaoke with me, that took a lot of persuasion.

I had zoned out and without realising Emily had made her way past me and was now stood on the same side of the door as me.

"I'm a very special nurse I don't just attend to your medical needs" Emily said whilst giving me a cheeky wink.

At this point it struck me I had two options, I could tell her what I saw or I could wait and see if she told me about the kiss she shared with Maya's cousin.

"Em I appreciate you coming over but I just want to sleep, my parents will be back soon and I don't think they are ready to meet my girlfriend just yet…" I couldn't bear to have her play nice with what she had been doing but at the same time I didn't want it to kick off here with the upcoming return of my parents.

"You don't look too good Paige, let's get you back to bed and I will sneak out as soon as your parents get home" Emily said whilst grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. I wanted to pull my arm away. I no longer had the feel of lust circulating through my body but instead disgust. I wanted nothing more than to pull my hand out of her grasp but I was too drained to fight it.

As soon as we reached my bedroom I grabbed my pyjamas and took them into my bathroom to change. Emily looked most disappointed when I shut the door behind me. "Paige I wish you'd have let me know earlier I could have brought the film and food to you" Emily said with disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry it came on rather suddenly and most unexpectedly" I said trying not to give too much away. When I opened the bathroom door I felt Emily's big brown eyes giving me the once over. I just couldn't believe she was acting like nothing happened between her and Nate.

Just as I was crawling back into bed I saw headlights through my window, my parents had just pulled up on the driveway. "Quick you have to leave now, the back door should be open" I yelled out to Emily who was walking towards me. Her brown eyes and luscious lips were closing in on me; I knew this look all too well she was coming in for a kiss. I panicked and pushed her backwards, I couldn't kiss her after she had kissed Nate. The thought of it made my skin itch.

She had a devastated look in her eyes. Even after all she had done I still felt bad and at this moment I knew I had fallen for the girl. I saw tears form in the corners of her eyes and with that she raced downstairs a few seconds before the front door opened I heard the back door slam telling me then and there that Emily had got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to anybody who has given this a read :) x

* * *

I really didn't want to face Emily at school but I figured that was better than telling my dad I was off the team. I got up at the normal time I would every day to hit the pool. Usually I found getting out of bed a simple task but this morning was an exception.

For speed when I got to school I put my swim suite on under my shark's sweats and headed downstairs. Much to my surprise my mother was sat downstairs in the kitchen reading the newspaper "good morning honey your smoothie and lunch are in the fridge. My superstar needs to stay big and strong". She said with a smile on her face "thanks mom, I see you are in a good mood" she was always happy the morning after her date night I hoped to have the same in twenty years with the girl I was with, I had always imagined it with Emily but now I'm not so sure.

"Did you do anything special last night" my mother asked whilst deep in thought. "I was going on a date but that didn't quite work out" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. My mother immediately put the paper down and pulled me into her arms "I'm sure if it's meant to happen it will work out in the end" she said whilst comforting me.

With that piece of wisdom from my mother I grabbed the stuff I needed for school and I headed out of the front door. My mom had really come a long way, when I told her I was gay I could see the look of fear in her eyes, I had to explain to her that I was still the same person and grandkids were still an option. She took the news better than my dad. We didn't speak for a week but now I am very proud to call them my parents.

I grabbed my trusty bike; I blame the rider for the accident I had in the rain coming home from Emily's house months ago. I then peddled to school taking the short cuts to get into the pool as quickly as I could hopefully before Emily turned up.

I wasn't so lucky as soon as I walked into the locker room Emily came over "how are you feeling?" she said with concern in her voice. "A little bit better" I added rather glumly. "What was wrong?" she really was giving me an interrogation I mean surely she should have asked last night? "I felt sick to my stomach, it came on really suddenly" I said unable to look her in the eyes, my acting skills really are poor that is definitely something to work on.

"Maya's cousin came by" Emily said this time she was avoiding all eye contact. "Nate" I was surprised I could even say his name.

"Yeah, he was really upset. More like a total mess actually, kind of like how I was the other night" she sighed. I really thought she was going to mention the kiss they shared.

"What did you do?" I asked trying to keep my cool. "Talked mostly" Emily said whilst I was trying to prevent the anger I felt rising up inside of me "mostly" I questioned.

Before we could say anything else coached called for the team to get into the pool. I slammed my locker door causing Emily to give me a confused look. I then rushed out so I wouldn't have to swim practise laps near her.

Coach was just as tough on me even though I was in ineligible to be picked for next week's swim meet. I felt the burn in my muscles that I loved so much as I pulled myself out of the pool. I looked around and saw that Emily was still swimming laps so I took this opportunity to quickly take a shower and get changed so I could get to class without having another awkward conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first piece of fanfiction so those reviews were lovely :)

Anyway In this chapter I wanted to add some other characters. I found writing Spencer hard as I wanted to do her justice.

Enjoy...

* * *

I made my way from the swimming locker room to my locker in the main school building. I had to put my swim gear in and take my books for the upcoming school day. As I went through the school I saw Hanna and Aria walking arm in arm.

"Hey Paige how did you date go with Emily?" Hanna asked whilst giving me a genuine smile. I was really stuck at what to say to them. I felt like such an idiot as the tears I had been holding in all day were released.

"Paige what is it, what happened?" Aria said whilst putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should ask Emily about that" I said whilst trying to pull myself back together before I had any more unwanted attention.

"You are really making Emily happy, I know she really likes you and I'm sure whatever it is you can work it out" added Hanna with a smile.

Emily's friends were really making an effort with me. They would do anything for her and I wish I had a group of friends who would protect me like that. I made my way to the bathroom to dry my eyes; I wasn't in the social mood and didn't want any more interruptions.

I was just entering my combination code on my locker when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Spencer Hastings approaching me. I gulped hard knowing that she had already passed her locker and was coming straight towards me with fire in her eyes. From my days on the field hockey team I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hastings fancy seeing…McCullers I said to Emily that if you ever hurt her I would destroy you" she said giving me the impression that she was going to enjoy ripping me apart. The interruption told me she meant business.

"Spencer you do know that's no way to greet a person" I said rather coyly.

"Paige she is my best friend and you hurt her so I need to make you pay!" she yelled. Whenever spencer yelled I felt like I was in the Army and should salute and shout sir back to her. It was strange for such a delicate looking girl to have so much authority but I was genuinely scared of Spencer Hastings.

"Whoa wait hang on I've hurt Emily?" I said in shock only thinking about what she put me through last night.

Spencer took a step closer to me fully invading what was left of my personal space "not only did you make up some lame excuse and not go on the date. When she made an effort and came to your house you rejected her when she tried to kiss you goodbye" Spencer yelled I'd never seen a person go so red before. Students that I didn't even recognise were now staring on intently to get the latest gossip some even held up their cell phones.

I could see the cogs turning in Spencer's head as she thought about what to say next "I never forgot that you tried to drown her" this comment took me back to times I wish I could forget, I could see that she wasn't finished.

"Emily said that you changed and I wanted to believe her but clearly that aggressive side you had on the hockey field never went away" Spencer was clearly looking for blood.

"Spencer, Emily is the most important part of my life and I would never hurt her again" I said quietly in fear of Spencer's response.

"Then why did you say you were ill when you were fine before and why reject your own girlfriend" Spencer spat.

"I saw something that I'm still not ok with, I couldn't face seeing Emily and then she wouldn't leave my house" I said trying to stand my ground.

"I'm still not ok with you trying to drown my best friend!" I guess I deserved that.

As if by magic the bell rang signalling the start of first period. The crowd who were so interested in our altercation now dispersed. "Spencer I think you had better talk to Emily and let her tell you about who she was kissing last night, now unless you have anything else to add I have to get to class" I said whilst closing my locker door. I left an open mouthed Spencer Hastings in the middle of the corridor and made my way to class.

I had managed to take on Spencer and left her speechless and that felt good. It was unbelievable, Emily had clearly told Spencer about me avoiding that kiss last night but she hadn't mentioned Nate.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews and follows.

I was thinking of writing the story from Emily's point of view so let me know if you would read it.

* * *

With my awful start to the day having Emily lie to me and then Spencer Hastings interrogate me the rest of the school day went quickly which is just what I wanted.

In History I was in the same class as Emily and to prevent any awkwardness I sat at the front of the class room as I knew she preferred the back. When she walked by my desk I didn't get the usual smile, she must have noticed my behaviour. When the bell rang I got out of there as quickly as possible just in case she confronted me, I had no idea what I was going to say.

During lunch I headed to the school gym to clear my head. I didn't bother to change I just put on my running shoes and hit the treadmill. Running was something that always allowed me to think things through and I needed some real inspiration.

I blasted out Part of me by Katy Perry, I wouldn't let Nate take her away from me. My mind went to back to when I went with Emily to see her film it really changed my opinion of the woman. Not that I really got to see much of the film Emily defiantly isn't the angel everybody thinks she is behind closed doors!

I tried as hard as I could to think about what my next move would be. It hit me that by not confronting her and telling her what I'd seen, I was being an awful girlfriend. If I didn't say anything she clearly wasn't going to and action needed to be taken to save our relationship. I did want it saving; she was the girl I liked before I even knew I liked girls. I just had no idea if the trust could ever be there again.

I understand that sexuality can be fluid and can change to some the apparatus Isn't important that's not what's got me so shaken up it's the fact that she's supposed to be dating me. She will always have a connection with Maya that's fine but Nate isn't Maya.

He's a creep making a move on Emily while she is in such a delicate state. Seeing her hurting like this was unbearable but it felt like he was taking advantage of her that should have been me kissing her.

I tried my best to not think of Nate as part of me wanted to rip his head off and the other part wondered if Maya would be happy that Emily was hooking up with her male cousin.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I jumped off the treadmill. Emily had sent me a message "We need to talk x" I stopped in my tracks. Talk about what? The fact that I rejected her or who she was kissing.

I quickly ate my lunch and then headed off to my last class of the day, Maths. I was so glad that Emily wasn't in this lesson. The lesson went as fast as any Maths lesson can. When the bell finally rang a sense of relief came over me I had actually made it through the day.

It was my intention to cycle to Emily's house after school to confront her. As I was making my way out of Rosewood high I saw Emily stood by my bike looking very anxious. I found myself unable to approach her when I looked at her all I could see was him all over her. I turned around and headed to a place where I knew I would be at ease, the swimming pool.

I changed quickly and headed to the water "Paige, you spend more time in this pool than you do at home. Are you ok?" coach said as was getting her belongings together to head home.

"Just keeping myself in shape for when I'm back on the team".

"That decision was out of my hands, I've had to inform your father" coach said giving me a hopeful glance.

Just great?! I didn't think my day could get any worse. Now I had more reason to want to clear my head. I couldn't face Emily and now I'm dreading going home.

"You work hard Paige and scouts are already interested in you, this won't damage those chances. Would you mind switching off the lights when you leave?" coach said whilst walking out the door.

Swimming was something I could always rely on. My escape from the world and something I can safely say I'm damn good at. I used to use it to hide who I really was, it allowed me to be competitive in my life and nobody questioned it. It was sad that just as I'd begun swimming for fun my place was being taken away.

I headed to the blocks and plunged into the water and started gliding through it. I always felt at home in the water and untouchable. I just kept doing lengths; the times didn't bother me I just wanted to get away from it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi thanks again for the reviews.**

**Here is some confrontation. I found it tricky because of the way the story was portrayed on the show. I felt Paige let Emily off very easily.**

* * *

I was so into my swimming that I failed to hear the door opening. Whilst I was doing my lengths I noticed a shadow at one end of the pool. I came up for air and to see who had invaded my practise. It was Emily she had tied her dark locks up which would usually drive me crazy as it gave me more access to her beautiful neck. Today it was an exception.

"Are you going to dunk me this time?" I said shyly. I was shocked that I was trying to pass that off as a joke. I'm rubbish in these situations.

"I might if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" she snapped back.

"I need some more practise so when I'm back on the team I can kick some butt".

"Paige you have been acting weird all day" Emily muttered.

I was stuck I had nothing to say. I figured I wanted her to be honest with me so I should do the same with her. I was starting to get all wrinkly from spending so long in the water, I pulled myself out of the pool. I signalled to Emily that we should head to the locker room so I could change.

I started pacing up and down the locker room "Emily this is incredibly hard for me to talk about but last night I had the Chinese food and headed to your house. I then saw that you had company and went home. What I saw made me feel physically sick". I said calmly whilst looking at the floor.

"You…you saw that" she mumbled by this point all of the colour in her face had disappeared.

"I'm so sorry" tears were now falling across her cheeks. I moved a piece of her dark hair that had fallen across her face and used my thumbs to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"I was devastated, how long has this been going on for?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"I swear that was the first time and the only time. I found a bag of Maya's things. Nate got really upset I've not see many guys cry like that before". The tears were freely falling now.

"I wanted to comfort him so we hugged….please don't hate me" she pleaded.

"Emily I could never hate you, I just want to know what happened" at this point I signalled for Emily to sit down on the changing bench and I put my arm across her shoulder.

"I pulled out of the hug and he went in for a kiss" she said whilst covering her face in shame.

"That must have been when I turned up because I saw him all over you" I gave her a squeeze.

"Emily I did see you kissing him back briefly you were into that kiss as well" I added she looked up into my eyes and it felt like she was looking into my soul.

"It didn't feel right, when I kiss guys I feel nothing like with Ben. This felt different it felt like I was kissing Maya again not Nate. He had been flirting with me but he knew I was gay" she said bluntly.

"Em I get that you have a connection with him because he's a part of Maya but what about us?" I said trying to hold back my own tears.

"Once I heard a noise in the street we pulled apart and I realised what I'd done, I felt sick. I then got your text and felt so terrible. I came to your house to tell you what had happened but I couldn't I didn't want it to damage our relationship" she said whilst reaching out for my hand. Our fingers intertwined.

"I was angry so I knocked over some trash cans in the hope you would hear. I felt betrayed so I headed home I just wanted to escape and pretend it didn't happen. You then turned up and I felt disgusted by you. When you wanted to kiss me all I could think of was you with him" the tears I had been holding back finally started to fall. Emily pulled me into an embrace this time I felt the return of the butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm so sorry" she said into my shoulder whilst she was comforting me.

"I know I may not fully understand why it happened but I don't know where our relationship can go from here. I'm not sure if it's strong enough to withstand this" I muttered.

Emily pulled away and placed a kiss on my cheek I felt fireworks explode inside. "Paige you are my girlfriend I want it to stay that way".

"But…but I don't know if I can trust you" I said with a hint of shame in my voice.

"Can we please try again…give me one more shot at this?"

I grabbed my swimming gear and pulled my still damp hair up into a pony tail. "If it's meant to happen it will work out in the end" I gave out my mom's wisdom. As I was heading out of the locker room leaving Emily I turned around so I was looking into her eyes "I need some space and thinking time" I turned my back on her and walked to my bike. Part of me knew I had been too harsh but she had completely betrayed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you are all still enjoying this story. I just want to say thanks again for reading, reviewing, liking and following. **

**I had actually finished this story a few days ago but because of the comments and suggestions it has taken a different turn to what I had originally planned.**

* * *

As I was riding my bike through the centre of Rosewood, I rode past The Brew. I noticed Spencer, Hanna and Aria all drinking coffee at a table outside. I prayed that they wouldn't notice me as I rode past but I wasn't so lucky. Spencer waved me over, I wasn't sure if this was to finish what we started earlier.

"Paige, come sit with us"

I carefully placed my bike up against the wall and warily pulled up a chair next to Spencer.

"what's up?" I said trying not to let my fear show.

"Just having a catch up. The coffee is so good here. Sorryforgettingthewrongendof thestickearlier".

"Sorry I didn't catch that" for a second I thought Spencer Hastings was apologizing, I really am out of it.

"Sorry for earlier in the corridor, Emily came to me last night in a complete mess. She said you rejected her and this morning I didn't know the whole story".

"Have I gone completely crazy or did Spencer the Spencer Hastings just say sorry….Paige this is a historic day" sometimes I wondered if Hanna was constantly high on caffeine with what came out of her mouth. I did appreciate it though it made me feel somewhat at ease.

"Thanks guys and Spencer that means more than you will ever know" this was the first time since last night I had managed a smile.

"Emily told us what happened and she is completely devastated" Aria added.

"I think I have just made a huge mistake" I sighed "I actually saw what happened and I confronted her, she wanted to give us another shot but I told her I needed space".

"Paige I know this is a big deal to you but Emily would never do anything to purposefully hurt you" it seemed that my opinion of Spencer Hastings was changing. She was telling the truth and at that point I realised I had really stuffed this up.

"I need to think this through Emily has really hurt me. I hope that I can forgive her before it's too late".

"The girls and I were heading to my lake house for the weekend, you could always surprise her by turning up" Spencer said while her eyes lit up as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. The girl loved it when a plan came together.

"That does sound great although I think time spent apart could be the best thing right now. Thank you but I need to get home".

"Looks like it's going to be us comforting Emily all weekend. Here's my number if you change your mind" Spencer said whilst she put her digits into my cell phone.

When I reached my house and put my bike away. I noticed my dad's car on the driveway, he was home far earlier than usual. I knew there was no hiding from this confrontation. I opened the front door "Paige, we need to talk" my father called out. Oh great Spencer Hastings has had a go at me and now it's the turn of my father. I walked into the kitchen and noticed my dad sat at the table, I pulled the chair up opposite him.

"Coach called me and said that you had been dropped from the swim team because your grades are not good enough" he sounded so disappointed in me.

"I have always said that grades come first Paige, I have clearly been going too easy on you. I have hired a maths tutor and he's starting tonight at 8."

"Dad I really have too much to do tonight" I sighed knowing that I couldn't concentrate on anything other than Emily.

"Well change your plans, this is much more important than anything else" he shouted, the vein above his eye brow was getting very animated.

"But….My girlfriend Emily Fields, yes the one who you embarrassed in front of the whole school when you came in claiming she won the anchor spot because she's gay. We just had a run in at school and I feel awful about it. I saw her cheating on me; she was kissing her dead ex-girlfriends cousin. I had a run in with Spencer Hastings and oh to round it all off I'm beating myself up because I'm no longer on the swim team. I've had the day from hell so please rearrange I can do any other day after school next week" his jaw almost hit the table and at this point I knew I should leave him to it. I was amazed that I had managed to leave Spencer Hastings and Nick McCullers with the same facial expression.

I headed upstairs not without grabbing some left overs on the way. It was early evening but I changed into my pyjamas. I wasn't heading out again and maybe comfort would equal clarity. I decided to boot up my computer and check Facebook. I was clicking through profiles sometimes I think it should be called stalkbook.

The next thing I saw caused me to rub my eyes in disbelief. Emily had changed her relationship status from in a relationship with Paige McCullers to its complicated. That hurt but when I looked down to see that Nate St Germain had liked this status it felt like the knife had been turned. There was no way I was going to lose Emily Fields to that snake in the grass, it was as if he was an audience member in the breakup of our relationship.

I forced myself away from the computer screen and into the back yard to sit and watch the waves of the swimming pool lapping around. I always found this calming the swirls and the way the water reacted to light. Contemplating letting Emily go was an awful idea. She meant the world to me; I knew I could forgive her she did seem genuinely sorry for what happened. Hopefully because I can find it in my heart to forgive her she could forgive me. I needed to think about our relationship and her friends had helped me. It seemed that they were really warming to me and I hoped that maybe one day I could call them my friends too. Avoiding Emily hadn't got me anywhere maybe facing her head on would do the trick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is another chapter. The lovely people who have been commenting are a pleasure to write for. **

**Keep reading and I will keep writing x**

* * *

As soon as the sunlight shone into my bedroom I was awake. Having no plans for the day meant I spent a long time just lying there thinking.

I couldn't deny that I haven't been hurt by this whole rotten situation; this is the kind of thing that would hurt anybody. However It is far too easy to exaggerate in these situations, before I was in a negative state of mind thinking this was too hard to let go of but I could see it in Emily's eyes in the changing rooms that she was truly sorry. I needed to stop seeing myself as the victim here, Nate took advantage of Emily and he is the real loser in all of this Emily tried to explain that it felt like Maya. I got interrupted from my deep thoughts by the smell of breakfast tickling my nostrils.

I headed downstairs and was greeted by my father cooking breakfast in the kitchen "Good morning" he said with a smile. For a few moments I thought I had walked into the wrong kitchen especially with the bombshell I dropped on him yesterday.

"Sit down Paige, you needs some fuel for your day" he put a steaming plate of eggs in front of me and handed me a large glass of orange juice.

"Thanks dad".

"You can borrow my car this weekend if you like? Me and your mother are heading out of town for the night." ok what had happened to my dad. At this point an alien abduction wouldn't surprise me.

"Dad I don't mean to be ungrateful but what is going on here?"

"Paige why does cooking my daughter breakfast have to have some greater meaning. You know you don't need to blurt everything out at me like you did yesterday. I will always love you and I want you to be happy".

"Wait…." I said as I put down my knife and fork. "You aren't angry that I confronted you like that or that I'm off the team?".

"That's not how I really like to spoken to, No. I was young once you know and its tough you have a lot to deal with. I'm disappointed but you try your best and that's good enough, I know you will work really hard to get back in that pool".

"What about Emily?" for once my dad seemed to be in a good mood. I should bring up the delicate issues while I have the chance!

"From what I can see she's had a good influence on you, a built in swimming buddy. I know I got off on the wrong foot with her and perhaps one day she can come for dinner. Your mother and I want you to be you and she's a part of you".

"I don't know for how much longer"

"Go and get her back, I had to chase after your mother".

"Nick are you ready to get going?"

"Yes, here is some money don't go too over bored. No girls in your room. Keep the house tidy and we will be home tomorrow afternoon". My father said before heading out the front door.

I finished my breakfast and thought I would watch some Saturday morning cartoons. I settled on Tom and Jerry, the cat and mouse duo had been entertaining me for years. If you peel back the violence you can see an interesting relationship. They have their fights but make up in the end. I tried to be an active person and sitting on the couch was driving me crazy.

I decided to hit the pool and do some laps. We tried to keep the pool going for as long as possible and luckily so far it was remained warm. It allows my father to keep an eye on me and previously it was the only bond we shared. It was nice to get back in the water, I swam laps and practised my turns. Something that Emily had got down to a fine art and I lagged behind on. I must admit being in the water would usually set me free but it wasn't really the same when Emily wasn't in the pool with me. My mind drifted back to when I fell off my bike and we swam for fun. That was the first time I could put swimming and fun in the same box.

I pulled myself out of the water; towel dried my body and squeezed the excess water from my hair. I lay down on one of the sun loungers next to the pool and picked up my cell phone from the nearby table. Nothing, no texts, no calls. That's when you know you're liked. I went through my contact list and landed on Emily. Less than 24 hours ago I told her that I needed time and space and now I can't stop thinking about her. I kept scrolling down until I reached Spencer I decided to text her "Hey, how is Emily doing is she ok? Paige".

In this technology driven age I was used to instant replies. I didn't have the patience to sit around and wait. I made my way to the house, pulling on some jeans and a black tank top when I got to my room. I glanced outside and saw my dad's car just sitting there asking to be driven. I don't have anything else to do a drive could be fun and it means I can spend the money I was given.

I headed out of the drive and through the streets of Rosewood. When I drove passed Emily's I noticed Mrs Fields sat outside with a cup of coffee. Whilst I was driving through the town square I noticed Nate. I'm sure the old Paige McCullers would have either tried to hit him with the car or got out and told him to stay away from Emily. I was content with seeing a black bird poop on his shoulder.

I continued driving not really sure of where I was going. It felt good to be free on the roads without a destination. The familiar song "So What?" by Pink came onto the radio, I think the universe is trying to tell me something. That was the song that I sang with Emily at the karaoke bar. I pulled over at Rosewood peak an area where you could look over the whole of Rosewood. As I was getting out of the car I received a text from spencer "Paige, Emily needs you. "she had also added on the GPS address.

I programmed the route into the car and didn't stick around for long. Quickly making my out of town to Spencer's lake house unsure of what I might find.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. I would love to hear from some more of you.**

**Cassicio: I loved your comment it really made me laugh :)**

**I hope you guys are getting pumped for the season 3 summer finale I have my fingers crossed for both Emily and Paige!**

* * *

I raced to the lake house, Emily needed me and I would do anything for her. I know speeding is not the most sensible idea and stopping at stop signs is usually a must but my heart was in my mouth. I was trying to think positively but "Paige, Emily needs you" has a particularly negative ring to it. I feared it was something serious; she was surrounded by her four best friends. The people she relied on the most and who I could never compete with. To know she needed me felt good, it meant I was still important to her but it also scared me.

I could tell I was getting closer to my final destination; the urban setting of Rosewood was now just a memory. I had been driving half an hour and the scenery outside the car window had changed drastically. I was now heading up into the mountains and was surrounded by woodland. I was happy to have a GPS getting lost up here would be terrifying. I could get eaten by a bear and nobody would know!

I was beginning to wish I had left my house more prepared for any situation. I was in the middle of nowhere unlikely to come across any gas stations. I felt sick, I couldn't figure out if it was die to hunger or being completely in the dark about the Emily situation.

I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice the strange noises the car was starting to make. The car began clicking and creaking, the car started slowing down before it came to a complete standstill.

"Shit!" I screamed. Why did this sort of thing have to happen at the worst possible time?!

I pulled my phone out my pocket to call Spencer. If I wasn't far from the house I could walk the rest of the way or she could come and find me. The saying goes bad things come in threes, Emily needed me, the car was broken and to top it all off I couldn't get any network service. This day was turning into a complete nightmare. I should partly blame myself for not stopping to get gas, I hardly drove so it must have slipped my mind. The cars power shut down leaving me unable to see how far Spencer's lake house was.

I opened the car door and stepped onto the road. Praying that a car would come round the corner and save the day. In Hollywood movies this always happened they would either have petrol or give you a ride and murder you. Yeah no cars please, I can't die just yet I need to make it up with Emily. "stupid, stupid car" I screamed as I kicked one of the wheels.

I locked the car and started to walk up the road in the direction I was heading in the car. I held my phone up to the sky in the home of finding a signal. I was in luck I had one bar I quickly found Spencer's number and gave her a ring.

"Spencer my cars broken down and I'm lost"

"Paige we need you here not at the side of the road, are there any land marks near you".

"I'm surrounded by trees".

"Not helping".

"Oh! There is a rock that looks sort of like a square".

"I know where you are its about 2 miles from here, we will come looking for you hold tight".

I made a split second decision to start running. I was so close my instincts told me to start running and keep going. Thinking of Emily helped me focus on covering as much ground as quickly as I possible could.

A few minutes later I could hear a car in the distance. Spencer appeared behind the steering wheel with Hanna and Aria in the backseat. Boy was I glad to see them. I got in and Spencer turned the car around.

"Is anybody going to tell me whats going on? Before the uncertainty kills me" I pleaded.

"It all started last night, Nate kept trying to call her" Spencer said.

"He was leaving weird texts, asking when they could get together and asking her on dates".

"He turned up at school looking for her yesterday, I had to remind him that Emily's gay" Hanna added,

"Then last night she started watching videos of Maya none stop"

"She's locked herself away in her room refusing to come out unless its for you" Aria said with a concerned look on her face.

We were now pulling up outside a large wooden cabin that over looked a huge lake. At the side of the house was a wooden paddle boat upside down. It was an incredibly tranquil and romantic place. The sort of place that would bring people together.

"We will make outselves sparse, if you go inside up the stairs Emily's room is on the left" Spencer said I could pick up the concern in her voice.

I made my way into the house and was amazed. The house seemed big from the outside but it was even bigger on the inside. It mixed rustic living and contemporary styles. I could image Emily and I cuddling up in front of the large stone fire place.

"Emily" I called out as I went up the stairs.

"Emily are you up here, its me Paige".

"Paige in here" Emily said in a small voice.

"Em, can you open the door"

"Is he up here? Have you seen him?" she said with fear in her voice.

"Who? Nate? No its just me Paige".

I heard the door unlock and a scared looking Emily grabbed my hand pulled me into her room and then locked the door behind me. I sat against the headboard on the bed and pulled Emily into an Embrace, hoping she would let me know what was going on. We sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, I didn't want her to spook so I just waited knowing that she would tell me when she was ready.

"Have you seen Nate?" I wasn't really thinking about Nate instead I was counting the beats my heart was skipping.

"shhh. No, forget about him I'm here now" I said as I moved her hand and placed it on my racing heart.

I closed the gap between us and placed a kiss on her deliciously soft lips. I could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. She pulled away "Paige are you sure? I don't want to rush anything" Emily said shyly. I went in for another kiss this was deeper, I felt fireworks inside. She was kissing me back and it felt like we were the only people in the world.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life" I said with a smile.

It was hard for me to take my lips off Emily's but I felt sure this wasn't the time for a major make up make out session. She may not have told me what's got her acting like this but those kisses were a step forward. She stayed in my arms for the rest of the evening we didn't say a single word to one another instead we were just content to be in each other's presence.


	10. Chapter 10

What a finale last night, I'm still recovering!

Thank you for the comments they never fail to make me smile.

Just a warning that this chapter has a more mature flavour to it if you know what I mean ;).

* * *

"Paige" Emily whispered.

This woke me up from my deep sleep. We hadn't left the room since I arrived. We had barely spoken a word to each other but Emily's company meant more to me than words ever could. I spent the evening trying to comfort Emily and we must have drifted off to sleep. She was still holding me just as tightly. When I was with Emily like this the last few days didn't mean anything.

"Are you awake?" Emily said and then she softly placed her lips on mine. If I wasn't awake before I am now.

"Did Spencer, Aria and Hanna come back?"

"I heard them watching a movie and going outside, did you come all the way for me?"

"I would do anything for you" I said whilst stroking her shimmering hair.

"Spencer sent me a text so I raced over"

"Spencer Hastings texting you?! Wow the world is a strange place" Emily said I could tell she was smiling in the darkness.

"She rescued me too"

"Should I be jealous?" she teased.

"She did have fire in her eyes when she was yelling at me in the corridor" I joked. I really wanted to bring up Nate; she seemed terrified when I arrived. I've never seen somebody so afraid to open a door before. It doesn't feel like the right time, of course we do need to talk about what happened but that can wait.

"I'm starving, do you want to go down and make something to eat?" I said with encouragement, she needs to leave these four walls.

"I'll just stay here" the look of fear had retuned to her eyes.

I untangled our limbs, forced myself out the bed and made my way out the bedroom door. As soon as I shut the door behind me I heard Emily lock it again. What the hell had that creep done to her and why so was she so convinced he was here. I saw him in Rosewood with my own eyes.

The unfamiliar lake house looked eerie at night. I could hear the television humming downstairs , I headed towards the noise. I noticed the tiny frame of Aria sat on the couch watching an old black and white movie. I saw her first, covering her face with a cushion. She looked embarrassed when she noticed me staring.

"I was just erm wiping my eyes with it, don't tell Spence…"

"Your secrets safe with me" I said with a wink.

"How's Emily?"

"I'm worried, I've never seen her like this. Whatever that monster has done its really got to her".

"At least she has you now, it was horrible to think of her up there alone"

"I'm not sure what good that's doing, she won't talk to me about him. We can't avoid that conversation forever"

"She will open up and you will be the first person she tells, I'm going to go to bed. There is left over pizza in the fridge if you're peckish"

"Thanks, Aria".

I heated some pizza up to take to Emily and took some bottles of water from the refrigerator. As I made my way back upstairs with my hands full I could hear a heated exchange. It was coming from Emily's room " I'm not telling you where I am, leave me alone" she said whilst crying. "Stay away from me" it sounded like she threw her phone at the wall. I waited for her to settle down again so it didn't seem like I was eaves dropping.

"Emily I'm back" she instantly opened the door for me and locked it once I was inside.

"I bring goodies, pizza and water"

"I'm not hungry"

"Em you have to eat" I said handing her a slice of pepperoni pizza. We sat in silence as we ate and then we resumed our positions on the bed from earlier.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen" She started placing soft short kisses on my lips. These led to longer lingering kisses until she climbed on top of me and I was underneath being pressed down by our heated kiss. She let out a small moan as I moved my hands down the small of her back and placed them on her bottom. This resulted in her becoming friskier and the kiss becoming more intense. I don't have any of idea of the time but at this point I feel wide awake.

"Paige? I need you to know how much I regret what's happened and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" she said as she pulled away.

"shhh" I initiated another kiss. This time the kiss was soft and sensual. We began exploring one another's mouths.

I rolled on top of her so our roles were reversed. I moved away from her lips and began planting soft kisses down her slender neck. This time I let out a moan this drove Emily crazy and our lips crashed together. She motioned for me to take off my shirt I complied straight away.

Just as it was getting even steamier in Emily's bedroom as she was fumbling to undo the button on my jeans. I decided to change the pace by rolling Emily on top of me again. I then pulled her t shirt over her head. I felt an unfamiliar burn between my legs and I couldn't help but admit how I felt to Emily.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear.

Emily smiled ear to ear "I love you too" she added whilst taking her jeans off. I couldn't believe what was happening before my very eyes.

My jeans were now in a crumpled heap on the floor along with Emily's. We lay next to each other in our underwear trying to get our breath back. I couldn't take my eyes off Emily's perfectly toned body. I could have hardly imagined that my first time was going to be with Emily Fields and with the way things were heading that would be sooner rather than later.


	11. Chapter 11

**I have learnt a few things whilst writing this story...You guys love confrontation and romance yet everybody hates Nate!**

**Thank you for the continued support with reviews and follows. I hope this chapter can live up to the ones before it.**

* * *

The light shining through the drapes caused me to stir. I looked to the intoxicating Emily Fields asleep next to me. She was even more beautiful when she slept. I couldn't help but smile, words cannot describe last night. It was if the stars aligned, not to make it sound cheesy. Making love to Emily was a new experience and one that I hoped I could relive again and again. If only she was awake right now!

I continued to watch her chest expanding and contracting as she slept soundly. I was still astounded that I could call her my girlfriend. I know we have had issues but they seem to be resolved. I could lie like this forever but it would be awkward explaining why I'm staring at her if she wakes up.

The house was silent; my mind began to race hoping Emily's friends hadn't heard them last night. Now that would be embarrassing. To say it was hard to get out of bed was an understatement, I never wanted to leave. My mind went back to my father's car at the side of a road in the middle of nowhere.

I quietly got out of bed without waking Emily and went around the room reapplying my discarded clothing. I then slowly made my way downstairs to see if the girls were around or if there was a phone to get the car back on the road. There was no sign of Spencer, Aria or Hanna. Before I got to alarmed I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

"Dear lovebirds,

We are all so happy that you two are back together and clearly cemented that last night. We have decided to head back to Rosewood early and leave you two alone. Emily can you please lock the lake house and bring the keys round later. Paige your car has been taken care of and is parked on the drive way with a full tank of gas. Enjoy your day, but we want all the gossip tomorrow!

Love

Spencer, Aria and Hanna xx".

They heard us! When I go to school tomorrow I will be desperate need of a paper bag! That was really nice of them and to sort my car out as well. Emily has such great friends. I looked in the refrigerator and saw the ingredients for pancakes. It was difficult to remain quiet when I had no idea where anything was but I located a pan eventually. I added the mixture to the pan and made an impressive stack. If the smell wafting upstairs couldn't wake Emily then I could tell she would be asleep for most of the day.

I wanted to have a romantic breakfast with Emily but I didn't want to wake her up. I left the pancakes ready to eat when Emily came down. I opened the double doors and went out to the jetty on the lake. I did a double take when I noticed the same wooden boat I saw when I arrived, before it was at the side of the house today is was in the water. I had always wanted to go out on the lake in a boat and now was the perfect opportunity.

I carefully got into the boat without falling into the water and began rowing out into the lake. There was a small tree covered island right in the middle which I aimed for. The experience wasn't exactly what I thought it would be, I was tired after five strokes with the oars. I pushed myself hard to reach the island. Once I had reached my destination I sat on the sand of the secluded island and looked towards the house.

I lay down and looked up to the sky; I was matching the clouds with shapes. This was something I always did as a kid. Then the next thing that happened made my blood run cold. I heard an almighty scream coming from the lake house. Without really thinking I ran straight into the water and started swimming for the house. I knew I could get there quicker by swimming rather than the boat. I'm sure of this was a timed swim I would win an Olympic medal. My limbs ripped through the water even in my heavy clothes, the adrenaline had kicked in and the water was no match for me.

I cautiously pulled myself back onto the jetty, unsure of what I might find. I slowly peered through the double doors; I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Emily? Emily?!" I called out.

I didn't get a response so I carefully continued through the kitchen into the rest of the house. I was able to sigh with relief when I noticed Emily curled up on the sofa.

"There you are!"

"Paige…I…I" Emily tried to speak but she was distraught. There were tears freely falling from her face and she had blood on her hands. I was unable to speak completely shocked from what was before my eyes.

"I killed him"

"who?" I asked not completely sure I wanted an answer.

"Nate"

"Have you hurt yourself? Em, Nate isn't even here?"

"When I woke up he had his arm around me in bed" she sobbed.

"He tried to to…I hit him over the head with a vase…he stopped moving".

This couldn't be true, I must be dreaming. The blood on her hands made her look incredibly guilty. I left her crying on the coach, I'm not sure what you do in these situations. I made my upstairs to see if he was dead like she said. When I opened the door of the bedroom what I found was equally alarming, there was blood on the floor but no sign of a body.


	12. Chapter 12

I've had a good day of writing so here is another chapter.

**Enjoy :) x**

* * *

Emily was so convinced that she had fatally wounded Nate to the head. Yet there was no body to be found. After searching Emily's room, I made my way around the other upstairs rooms. I searched in closets, cupboards and any other possible hiding places but I didn't find Nate or any indicators that he had been here at all. I don't know which is scarier, Emily killing somebody or a body disappearing into thin air.

Emily needs to fill me in because this is outrageous. I had one last plan, to follow the blood stain. The bedroom which was full of love and passion last night was now a crime scene. I did enjoy the occasional CSI episode and now it was my turn to be the detective. There was a blood stain on the carpet and blood splattered up the wall. I followed the blood out onto the balcony and in the corner of my eye I noticed a blood stained shirt. So there was a topless dead body somewhere. Great!

I made my way back to a sobbing Emily. This weekend I've experienced the good and the bad but her mood swings were filling me with concern.

"Emily, I've searched everywhere. I couldn't find a body". I sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. Emily's eyes widened when she registered what I was saying.

"That's not possible, his head was bleeding he didn't have a pulse!"

"I found blood but not a body".

We sat in silence for a while. She was processing and was trying to work out what to say next. I sat with her head in my lap unsure of what action a girlfriend should take in this situation. It then occurred to me there are no rules for such things.

"When I started to wake up, I felt a heavy arm on my hips. I thought it was you so I started talking about last night. I didn't notice it was Nate until he was on top of me trying to do more than kiss me" she sobbed whilst looking disgusted with herself.

"He…he wouldn't get off me. I grabbed the vase hit him and then he fell to the ground".

"Oh Emily I'm so sorry but it sounds like self-defence" I said whilst stroking her hair.

"Since that stupid…..erm… kiss he's been harassing me. Texting and calling to make plans for a date. I told him it was a mistake and he got aggressive. Saying he knew where I was and he was going to come after me".

"That kiss doesn't matter anymore that's in the past. Should we call the police?"

"And say what? I killed somebody with a vase and now the body has gone missing".

"Yeah that won't work" I'm not very good at coming up with plans.

"You are covered in blood and are a bit stinky fields, let's get you in the shower" I pulled her up off the couch and upstairs to the shower.

When we reached the shower, I turned the hot water on. I helped her take her incriminating clothes off and led her under the water. Last night when I removed her clothes it was the most magical moment of my life and I couldn't stop staring at her but this was an altogether different situation.

I left her to shower. I didn't know what to do with myself. Was Nate dead or alive? Would Emily go to jail? With those thoughts running through my head I knew exactly what I had to do. I scrubbed the blood stain from the carpet and walls. Removed all traces leading to the discarded shirt. I noticed logs by the fire so I threw the shirt on the fire along with Emily's blood stained clothes. Great CSI has taught me how to be a serial killer.

I went back to Emily after destroying the evidence. She was sat down in the shower crying into her hands. I was fully clothed but I knew she needed me; I got in and sat down next to her. I held her and she cried into my shoulder. I felt my body shudder with the contact. No Paige not now this is not the time! Whilst I was trying to fight my urges to kiss Emily, she had no such thoughts.

Before I had time to react our lips grazed softly. The kiss was deep and demanding. I opened my mouth and she reacted in the same way. She lustfully sucked on my bottom lip. I felt the now familiar burn between my legs.

She pulled away and looked deeply into my eyes. The world seemed to be stood still. The water gushed over us as she cupped my face with her hands and pulled me back into another intense kiss. I wanted more contact with her soaking body I placed my leg in-between hers and she writhed in pleasure. I trembled and tried to control my breathing.

Before we were able to get too carried away the shower began releasing cold water. We jumped apart and giggled; I grabbed a towel and wrapped Emily in it. I took my clothes off after the shower instead of before towel dried myself and borrowed some of Emily's clothes. I led the still soaking Emily downstairs and I sat her down in front of the now blazing fire. We lay in each other's arms with the heat of the fire warming our skin.

"Emily I don't want to ruin the mood but are you sure you hurt Nate?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure I hurt him, I'm sure I killed him" she looked hurt by my accusation.

"He keeps coming between us and I won't let him again. His body isn't here so he must have been unconscious and he's gone" I looked lovingly into the big brown eyes. I'd always been a sucker for brown eyes.

"He won't. I love you" she smiled.

"I love hearing that" I leant in for a kiss.

"I'm scared that he's in the woods waiting to pounce. Can we get going?"

"Sure, get dressed and packed and we can go" I smiled. Relieved at the thought, it was now pouring down with rain and the wind was picking up a storm was coming. In more ways than one.


	13. Chapter 13

"Emily are you ready to go?" I called out. She came dashing downstairs with her bag over her shoulder.

"Yep, I just need to lock everywhere for Spencer".

I picked up my car keys from the kitchen counter and grabbed some soda's from the Hasting Refrigerator. I know I will remember this weekend for the rest of my life, my first time with Emily and a possible murder taking place. At this point I'm confident that Emily just hurt Nate and didn't in fact land a killer blow. I put the log fire out and made my way out to the car sitting on the drive I figured I could set the destination to Rosewood whilst I was waiting.

I couldn't help but lick my lips when Emily came out and turned around to lock the door. I really did have the hottest girlfriend in the whole of Pennsylvania. Emily got in the car from the passenger side. She leant over and placed her lips on mine, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up.

"Lets go Honey" she called out. See she could pull the pet names off I would be too embarrassed to say honey, babe, darling etc. They remind me of my Grandma.

"Back to the town of many evils we go" I joked.

The rain had been pounding down for the last few hours. This had caused the already narrow roads to become more dangerous, and the side wind made it hard to steer the car. I could hardly see the road in front of me, it was scary. Emily calmed my nerves by placing my free hand in between her delicate fingers. The rain eventually eased off it seemed we had reached the eye of the storm. As we passed a roadside diner I pulled into the car park. I got out of the car first and went and held the door open for Emily. Whoever said romance was dead has never met me. We picked a secluded booth sitting on the same bench and waited for a waitress to appear.

"What can I get you ladies?" A frail old lady asked she must have been in her 70s.

"Coffee and a blueberry muffin" I called out Emily's usual order.

"Strawberry milkshake extra cream" My favourite thing which I could never have in the swim season.

The waitress shuffled away to make our orders. Emily placed her hands on mine in the middle of the table and looked lovingly into my eyes. Her cell phone sounded, she pulled away one hand and pulled her phone from her purse. Her face lit up as she read the text.

"Is that your other girlfriend"

"Its just Hanna"

"Hanna Marin is your girlfriend?" I teased.

"Yes, she doesn't bully me"

"Me a bully! Would a bully do this" I placed my hand under the table and ran my hand up her thigh, she let out a hardly audible moan.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about" she said whilst slapping my hand away.

"So Hanna is my competition? not Spencer or Aria?"

"You have no competition unless you want me to find somebody new?"

"Maybe the waitress is single? Do you like older women?"

Our conversation ended when the door of the diner swung open and we could see the storm outside. I'm glad I'm no longer driving but we had to leave the diner eventually. A man walked in wearing a green hoody with the hood up and sunglasses that were large enough to cover most of his face. Sunglasses in a storm is pretty strange.

"Hanna can be so nosey! She wants to know if we have left the bedroom" she had a fake shocked expression on her face.

"Are you going to tell them about the Nate thing?" I whispered although there was nobody around to hear.

"And say what...I killed somebody but we lost the body...we don't even know whats happened".

"I guess we are both good at keeping things from the ones we love the most".

The waitress hobbled back to our table struggling to carry our beverages and food.

"One coffee, one blueberry muffin, one milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake from the man over there" she placed the order in front of us and pointed to the man who had just entered the diner. He was still covering his face.

"Thank you, do you know that man?" Emily questioned the waitress.

"No, we get a lot of customers from the road especially in weather like this" she said and then disappeared back behind the counter. I looked over to the man who had sent over a slice of cake, he raised his mug up to acknowledge my stares.

"Don't you think that's weird?" I gave the man a glare.

"Yeah we pulled a guy"

"Who is he hiding from?"

"If you want his life story go ask, drink your drink" she demanded.

I did as she commanded the cake and milkshake were unexpected treats and ones that I tried to consume slowly to increase the enjoyment factor. The diner was slowly filling up with motorists waiting for the storm to pass. A police cruiser had arrived with officers telling people to stay put they were also handing out missing person posters.

"Afternoon ladies, I'm glad to see you two safe off the roads. We have had a missing person reported. Have you seen this man?" The officer held up a poster, It was a picture of Nate I tried my best not to look shocked and suspicious to the cop.

"No sorry, I hope he turns up" Emily said.

"What about you miss?"

"No I don't recognise him, sorry" lieing to friends and family was one thing but the police was totally different. I didn't want to go to prison as a occumplice. I looked over to the mystery man and he had disappeared this seemed odd as I didn't see the diner door open.

"Thank you ladies. The roads looking better you should be safe to get on your way" he walked back towards the counter and asked another group of people about the man in the picture. It was weird that is didn't have the name Nate St Germain on the poster.

"Lets get out of here, before anything else happens" Emily said whilst pulling a $10 bill and placing it on the table.

"Ok lets get going".

We made our way back to the car the rain had eased off. I pulled back onto the road and we were on our way back to Rosewood. The car behind was acting very suspiciously, swerving and getting very close to the back of my car. I looked in my mirror and almost had a heart attack when I noticed it was Nate trying to run us off the road.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys thanks again for the reviews :) x**

* * *

We had found Nate, Emily was sure she had killed him but he was very much alive. He was in a black 4 by 4 behind us on the narrow winding mountain road back to Rosewood.

"That's Nate" I yelled unable to hide the shock in my voice.

"As in dead body Nate" Emily looked at me as if I was going crazy.

"Yes, the guy in the diner with the hoody and glasses was Nate"

The car behind was gaining speed and quickly gaining on us. I had to take action unsure of what he would do if he managed to catch up with us. I put my foot down hard on the accelerator trying to get the hell out of there. This was the only road back to Rosewood and I wanted to get back in one piece.

"Paige he's catching up...he looks mad" Emily screamed in fear.

"Wouldn't you be mad if somebody hit you over the head?!"

"Thanks"

"Just sit tight I'm not going to let him hurt you" I've never meant something more in my life.

No matter how much I accelerated Nate kept gaining on us. I was running out of ideas I couldn't use speed to my advantage. The road was narrow, on one side it was lined with evergreens whilst the other side was a steep drop off a mountain side. Staying closest to the trees was my safest option but the rain was now hammering down making it hard to see. I was initially unsure if Nate would hurt us but as I was deep in thought he hit the back of the car. Emily Jolted forward and began to cry.

"Paige!"

"Its ok Emily, we just need to get off this road"

I could just about make out the smile on Nate's lips, he was messed up. I know I would say that anyway after what he did with Emily but who tries to kill there cousin's ex girlfriend. He was trying to come up along side the car but I knew if that happened he would get me off the road. I slammed the brakes on hard taking Emily by surprise. Nate's car shot passed, my evasive action took him by surprise. He began reversing to try to catch up. As soon as he was close I put my foot on the accelerator and went past him. I had managed to create a big gap between us. The storm had taken its toll on the vegetation in the area, a tree uprooted and blocked the road luckily we had just missed it.

"He can't get us now that trees blocking the road" I said trying to calm Emily down.

"I had no idea you could drive like that"

"We do crazy things to protect those we loved" I smiled.

We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. Not an awkward silence but something comforting. I don't know about Emily but I just want to put Nate behind us we knew we hadn't killed him so we no longer had to worry. He had tried his best to come between us but I have not and will not let that happen. Soon enough the familiar town of Rosewood was in sight, I was never cut out for country living I loved the hustle and bustle of a town or city.

We had managed to make it back in one piece. The weather on the mountain road back from Spencer's lake house was terrible but in Rosewood it was bright sunshine. Which made the leaves on the trees look beautiful in their autumn oranges, reds and purples. I pulled up outside Emily's house and turned the engine off.

"Here we are, home sweet home"

"Things will never be the same eh"

"I'm a changed girl, thanks to you" I laughed.

"I've taken your innocence away" Emily winked.

"Me innocent"

"You are very naughty" Emily joked.

I lent over and kissed her, I opened my mouth and she complied. I placed my hand on the back of her head and pulled her into the kiss. She let out a moan which made the kiss more passionate. She cupped my face with her hands further deepening the kiss. We pulled apart when we heard a knock on the car window, It was Mrs Fields ahhhhhhhhh! She had a grin on her face. Emily wound down the window.

"Emily glad to see you home, hi Paige"

"Mom!"

"What do you expect, now what have I told you about PDA on the street, the neighbours will see".

"Mom!" Emily was just as embarrassed as I was.

"Paige would you like to join us for dinner" I looked at Emily who nodded.

"Sure, thanks Mrs Fields" with that Mrs Fields headed back into the house.

"I am so sorry about her, shall we go in side?".

Emily reached over and grabbed her purse and rucksack from the back-seat. Her top rode up and flashed me her back...even seeing her back turned me on! This is crazy, I'm addicted to Emily Fields. We made our way into the house and up to Emily's room.

"Keep the door open girls" Emily's mom called up to us.

"Clearly she thinks I'm going to have my way with you"

"You would If you could McCullers, but you can't touch this" she said and gave her bottom a slap.

"I'm not getting on the wrong side of your mother".

"Are you dating my mother or me" she sulked.

Emily grabbed the television remote from her dressing table. It was like some kind of nightmare the news popped up with a picture of Nate, the headline said "missing man's body found". He was found in a car beneath a tree, I looked at Emily and she was looking at me. The next thing completely confused us they were calling him Lyndon James and he had escaped from the tru north camp. Either they had it wrong or he wasn't who he said he was.

"Em, its ok mother nature did this"

"I feel terrible he wouldn't have come to the lake house if it wasn't for me"

"He was mentally unstable"

"I led him on"

"Don't be silly, he was pretending to be Maya's cousin he was in the wrong" I pulled Emily into a tight embrace.

"He was playing me the whole time, I trusted him".

"Shhh I know, its ok"

"He tried to kill us and I'm glad it's not us under that tree" she said between tears.

"Lets move on, he died it wasn't our fault".

"Girls dinner" Pam shouted.

"Pull yourself together and let's go eat, I won't embarrass you too much" I tried cheering her up.

I made Emily go to the bathroom and wash her face, If her mom asked her about it now I felt sure she would spill everything. The dinner smelt delicious from upstairs and it smelt even better the closer we got to the dining room. Mrs Fields had placed us all a big juicy piece of steak on our plate and there were various bowls filled with different vegetables and mashed potatoes.

"Help yourself girls" Mr Fields said kindly.

"This looks amazing" I sat down and started piling my plate, I can get back to my diet tomorrow.

"Lots of protein and carbs for the Rosewood shark all-stars"

"Thanks mom".

"Did you hear about that poor man who got killed under a tree? That could have been you girls".

"The weather was really bad, we stopped at a diner until it had cleared" Emily said between mouth fulls.

"So Paige, how is your father?" the interrogation had begun.

"He's good"

"So he's not on any more vendettas against students?".

"Mom!".

We then ate in silence. I wasn't that bothered by Mrs Fields saying that about my dad after all it was true. That day at school was terrible for me as well I mean he didn't know I was gay. He looks pretty stupid now. I really wanted this dinner to go well, I should think of a subject and take it from there.

"Did you enjoy the Olympics?"

"Glued to it, I look at those female swimmers and I can imagine Emily up there" Mrs Fields said with a smile.

"I have a huge Michael Phelps poster in my room"

"Whereas I have Missy Franklin" Emily added.

"Phelps has a good body" Mrs fields said with a wink.

"Mom, you can't say that"

"Why because you girls are...erm...gay?"

"No because of dad!"

"Mrs Fields I can still see that a man is handsome, but not with those ears!". I had managed to make Mrs Fields laugh, I deserve a girlfriend award.

We spent the rest of dinner with small talk about the weekend, swimming and colonel Fields. It was really nice being in a family setting with Emily. It was obvious that Mrs Fields or Pam as she demanded I call her wasn't completely comfortable with the situation but she was trying. I could tell this meant the world to Emily. I would love it if one day she could come and do this at my house.

I don't know what the future holds for Emily and I but right now I couldn't ask for any more we are together now and that's what's important. We had been through so much in the last few days and we had only grown stronger since making up. With Nate out the picture I hope we can go from strength to strength. Her friends had accepted me and now so to had her mother. I love Emily Fields and I don't think I will ever stop loving her.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter, thank you for coming along for the ride on the paily crazy train!**

**If anybody has any suggestions for my next story let me know x**


End file.
